


Green Eyes

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Suddenly all Finnick could think about was her.





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

If Finnick were to be honest he had thought Annie was odd. They had met when they were young. After two years of sizing each other up their decided the other was not that bad and became friends. It didn’t take long for them to become best friends. 

After Finnick won the games many fake people tried to become his friend or lover. He knew that only Annie was trustworthy. That she would never try her back on him. Her and her green eyes. He knew he had fallen hard for her when she need him a necklace. It was so that when he was in the Capitol he would remember her. It helped him. After a hard client or watching one of his tributes die. 

I should not have been a surprised that Snow used her against him. The reaping was rigged and Annie was shoved into the nightmare. 

His beautiful green eyed girl who had sneaked up on his heart.


End file.
